1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to means for transporting and jettisoning loads carried under aircraft, and has specific reference to a device of this character which comprises retractable claws for loads not provided with suspension rings or like means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the loads to be carried under aircraft are not provided with special anchoring means, it is customary to provide a device comprising jaws or claws for encompassing or gripping the load to be transported and for subsequently releasing or jettisoning it. Devices of this type are described and illustrated in the French Pat. Nos. 1 417 343 of Oct. 2, 1968 and 77.17010 OF June 3, 1977 filed by the same Applicants.